


Japan and America!Saint Valentine’s Day

by Marvelanddcgeek



Series: Ameripan [1]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Valentine’s Day, saint Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek
Summary: Just a little story on how America and Japan celebrate Saint Valentine’s Day together
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia)
Series: Ameripan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Valentine’s Day was an important occasion in several parts of the world.Each country possessed a different way of celebrating it, Japan and America not being an exception.This usually was just a fun fact that people would tell their friends, but seeing that both countries were dating, it was quite exciting and terrifying for both of them.Specially since due to work, both of them had little time to spend together.Luckily, they had a scheduled meeting for that day in the blond’s country. 

America, the great hero nation according to himself, wanted to shower Japan with as many chocolate and gifts as he could, and take him out to some really cool and romantic places .The issue was simple tho: his boyfriend was rather shy, and his way of celebrating Valentine’s Day was different.Not that it would stop him from making sure his partner had a great day, but man did he really need to do some research about the customs.Of course, being himself, he might have missed some important details. 

After learning that chocolate giving was even more important than in his home, America searched far and wide for the best chocolate making tutorials that he could find.He would be damned if England’s influence overpassed France’s when it came to making chocolates, but he had to try it.He ran to the store and bought all the supplies he needed, including little sparkles for his homemade chocolate.Hell, he made sure not to forget a heart-shaped box to pack all the chocolate in there. 

Tony, his awesome friend, was there to help of course.Okay, by that, he meant that he would try the chocolates and tell him if it was good or if was like something England would make.Hopefully, he would survive the experience. 

America followed the tutorial at best at he could, but at first, accidentally confused the sugar with the salt.Of course, he didn’t notice at first.He handed the chocolate to Tony, waiting for his reaction.

“Here you go dude !Be honest about it, I can’t give it to Japan if it sucks”Honestly, he was beyond nervous. 

Tony took a bit, and immediately gagged “This shit tastes horrible!”he complained “Did you follow the recipe ?” It was clear that something had gone wrong. 

America went back to the kitchen, and after many tries, and after poor Tony had to taste several kinds of ingredient confusing, he finally managed to make a rather delicious chocolate.He had to taste it himself tho, as the alien didn’t seem to want to take anymore chocolate for a while. 

“Yo dude, thanks for your help!”he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel guilty “Feel free to use my videogame console as much as you want until Valentine’s Day.”The green creature simply gave him the thumbs up, feeling slightly sick.

Now the date he had planned was something that would seem rather boring to others, but he knew it was something that his boyfriend would enjoy: playing videogames together.Japan wasn’t very social, and the loud places in America were often a bit uncomfortable for him.Considering the huge crowds that there would be for Valentine’s Day, it wouldn’t be ideal for them to go out.So, his plan was just to relax together. 

Meanwhile, Japan was in a similar dilemma.Tho he took customs very seriously, he was a bit unsure about the chocolate handing.Usually, women in his country where the ones who gave it to the men in his life.However, he wanted to show America that he loved him deeply, even if it wasn’t exactly what was done in his culture.So, it was only logical for him to go get the supplies needed to make some chocolate.As there were special classes that taught you to make them, Japan took them as soon as he could. 

Things went smoothly, and he was able to make a fine chocolate perfect for his sugar-loving boyfriend.It was caramel and strawberry filled, making sure it tasted amazing.With his crafting skills, Japan made and painted a beautiful box for the sweets, adding a small bald eagle on it.

He was really looking forward to spend time with America, and wanted to make sure he was happy.Besides that, Japan was trying to be more outgoing, so a good choice for both was the karaoke.After all, America loved singing and dancing.

He couldn’t wait for Saint Valentine’s Day.


	2. February 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day finally arrives !

February 14 had finally arrived.

It had been a long wait for both America and Japan.They couldn’t actually remember what their meeting was about, and it’s not like America’s boss was smart enough for it to even be important.Most of the time was spend with the blond winking and smiling to just boyfriend, with the later tried not to blush. 

After the meeting finally ended, both of them were free to leave.America gently held Japan.The Asian nation wasn’t too kin of PDA, but if it was outside his country, he feel a bit more relaxed about.Plus, February was a rather cold month, and leaning into his boyfriend’s chest was a good way of keeping heat. 

“I missed you, babe” America mumbled and kissed the raven haired’s forehead.He wanted to get home as soon as he could, as he had the chocolates there.So did Japan, as he had made arrangements to send his things to his boyfriend’s place. 

“I missed you too...”the smaller country said shyly.He breathed a bit, and said what he’d practice...”America-Kun, I was wondering if we could go to the karaoke.” 

“Huh?”It was unusual for his boyfriend to request something like that, but he wasn’t opposed.After all, they could play videogames at anytime “Sure babe, if that’s what you want.Do you know any place?”

Japan nodded, and guided his boyfriend to the place he had found online.He had called in advance to make sure there was space for both of them, and paid as well. Even tho the place did serve alcohol, they still let America in.

Meanwhile, the blue eyed nation wondered what had gotten into his boyfriend.Usually, he would be rather too self conscious to try to sing.Not that it mattered, hell, it was nice to see him excited for something he’d normally be terrified about.

Japan chose a duet, Endless love, for both of them to sing.He took a deep breath, and started to sing 

“M-my love  
There's only-y you in my life  
The only thing that's bright” He felt slightly awkward, but seeing that people were cheering, he felt more confidence.

America smiled, and continued with the other part of the song  
“My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make” he did a small dance, grabbing Japan by the hip after that. 

They both kept singing until the last verse.Japan had forgotten about his great fear, only focusing on his boyfriend.

“KISS KISS KISS !” The rest of the people in the karaoke chanted.America was happy to comply, and looked at Japan asking for permission.The raven haired nodded, and the blonde pulled him for a rather passionate kiss.Japan didn’t mind returning it, after all, he had just sang in front of several people. 

He was too tired to remeber the ride back to his boyfriend’s place, and only recalled arriving. 

“Here we are, doll” America said gently as he opened the door of the car.Getting to his boyfriend’s house, he remembered the chocolate.He was about to try with an excuse, but luckily he didn’t have to “I’m gonna go get some drinks from the fridge, you can unpack while I do it if you want to”He took that chance to go fetch the chocolate. 

America was glad that Japan didn’t question what he just say, but he also took no notice about it.Of course, he was getting out the chocolate he had made for his boyfriend, who was doing the same.Then, the blond went to turn on his Ps4, and put a good old fighting game, perfect to set a romantic mood:  
Mortal Kombat. 

Japan wasn’t sure of how much time he spend looking for the homemade chocolate he brought, but he made sure to change into something more comfortable: one of America’s shirts, and his boxers. He then walked out and headed to the living room as he had heard his boyfriend there. 

“Yo, Japan, are you going to come so-“America was gonna ask, but as his boyfriend arrived, his face went completely red.Usually when he used that kind of clothes, it was the morning after they did certain things...”T-that looks nice on you, babe”

The smaller nation smiled, and softly kissed America’s cheek “Happy Valentine’s Day “Japan said as he handed  
him the box with the chocolates inside it.

America gently grabbed them and smiled “Thanks, doll” he then handed the ones he had made “Happy Valentine’s Day”

“Thank you, America-Kun” he said smiling as he sat next to his boyfriend.He noticed that the PS4 was already on, and chuckled “Do you want me to beat you again ?” 

America smirked “Hey, you ain’t gonna beat the hero.I won’t go easy on you just because you’re cute.That was a mistake I don’t make once “ when it came to be competitive, it was hard to beat the blond. 

Several set of characters later and all the chocolates gone by now, Japan and America were tied. 

“Gotta admit it’s been harder than usual to beat you” Japan usually had luck that America got scared of some of the rather violent Fatalities and scenarios, but this wasn’t the case.Then, he got an idea “How about we make a bet ?”

“Huh, what kind of bet?” America asked curiously.

Japan responded by changing seats, now slowly placing himself on his boyfriend’s lap.The blond gulped, his face now being even redder than when he saw him in that outfit. 

“If I win...”he pretended not to notice America’s reaction “Then you have to admit that I’m a way better player than you are.Also you have to call England and ask him to bake you some scones” 

“Babe, that’s not fair”America pouted.Japan just chuckled 

“Hey, if you win...”he moved to whisper on his boyfriend’s ear “Then we will do what usually leads me to use this.Whatever position you like, and as many rounds as you want” 

He wasn’t some stupid horny g-“I accept, I accept” America wasn’t gonna lose, like hell he had wanted to do that for a long time, tho he wouldn’t force his boyfriend if he didn’t want to “But um are you sure?I mean you can tell me if you’re not in the mo-“Japan stopped him with a quick peck on the lips. 

“Hey, I put this on exactly because of that.I just wanted to win against you first, but you’re harder to beat today than usually “he leaned against his chest “So I’m gonna seat here to make things harder...”

“Dang it, that’s cheating...but I’m gonna allow it because you’re cute as fuck”America unpaused the game and went to character selection option.He chose his fighter quickly, almost not seeing who it was. 

Japan was rather confident, as there was no way America would focus now.It’s not that he didn’t want to have sex with his boyfriend, he just wanted to win.As the fight started, things proved to be almost on his favor.That was, until the blond actually began to fight even better. 

Now this might be considered cheating, but Japan softly kissed America’s neck.That backfired, as America accidentally managed to make a rather powerful combo, leaving him as the winner. 

“Well, I guess we can go claim your price now...”Japan said smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have smut


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it’s time for the smut!

America grinned and carefully picked Japan, leaning him against his shoulder.He playfully touched his ass.

“Can’t believe it’s all mine “ he joked, making the black haired nation chuckle.Soon, they arrived to the blond’s room. 

America laid him gently against the bed, and quickly undressed his boyfriend.He then proceeded to leave small kisses all over his face and neck, but not going lower than that.He wanted to wait for that, so he concentrated on just kissing him for now. 

“Hmm, I think I know what I wanna do with my cute little boyfriend”America smirked “How about you stay in all fours, and let the hero give you a good pounding ?”

“I sure would love that, my hero “ Japan commented, reverting back to his usual shyness “Mind if I take your clothes off ?” 

The blond nodded, tho it was still pretty embarrassing for him.Japan was smaller than he was, meaning he had to stand up to take off his glasses, of course not without adding a peck on the lips.America helped him to get rid of his shirt, then had a smug smile on his face as Japan worked to remove his pants. 

“I guess I did make things harder for you, just not in the way I expected...”Japan commented with a blush on his face.His boyfriend was now wearing his boxers, that where barely holding his dick.Carefully, the smaller nation also got rid of the boxers, smirking at the sight and licking his lips “Hmmm...I wonder if I can still take it down my throat...”he decided that finding out was the best course of action, but started slowly by licking its length and tip, teasing the blonde. 

“Damn it...”America cursed, oh he had missed Japan so much “Babe, don’t tease and open your mouth...” 

“You said you wanted me in doggy style, remember ?”he continued to lick his boyfriend’s dick, but wouldn’t take him into his mouth “I said any position you wanted, but never that more than one...It’s a shame tho, I know how much you like fucking my throat”

“Is this because you lost ?”America really would love to shove it down his throat, but hell, he wasn’t a jerk.Japan nodded

“Hmm...but you know?”he looked up to his boyfriend and smirked “It does feel nice to have your cum deep in my throat” after finishing that sentence, he opened his mouth, and allowed his boyfriend to slip it inside.Sucking slowly and trying to fit it all, Japan made sure it was all the way down his throat 

“You look rather cute like that...”America moaned as he felt his boyfriend’s throat familiar softness.Moving his hips and holding his head, he made sure to penetrate at a rate his partner could tolerate “After this, I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t walk for a least a week.Nah, the might be a bad idea” it was surprising how well he managed to speak, tho it wasn’t like Japan could answer “How about we play again tomorrow , but this time, you warm my dick ?Let’s see who it distracts more.I wonder how many rounds we can go till we end up fucking yet again....SHIT, I’m gonna cu-“ he didn’t get to finish I the sentence before his boyfriend’s throat was full with his semen. 

Japan swallowed, and did certain face that was popular in his country now “America-Kun, I will admit that doesn’t sound half bad, but...”he gently touched his boyfriend’s dick “I don’t think I can sit in it without wanting to make sure it’s going to fill me up”

“Aw dude, what a shame...but get on the bed and I’m definitely gonna pump more into you.”he helped his boyfriend stand up before Japan gently went on lay on the bed, waiting for his boyfriend to rail him up .

America quickly looked for the lubricant he had bought, which thankfully was easy to find. 

“You knew we were gonna end up doing this?”Japan asked.Not that it was a bad thing. 

“Babe, you know neither of us would allow a visit without my dick ending up inside you at least once...”America argued as he put the lubricant on his fingers “And it’s Saint Valentine’s Day.Hell, I would have banged you in an alley if it had it been the only option” He said as he leaned against his boyfriend.”You’re so cute...”he added as he gently held his boyfriend’s ass. 

“And you’re very handsome, my hero...”Japan said softly.America kissed his neck as he started to stretch out his entrance, making the smaller nation moan out.

As it was not his first time, the blonde didn’t have to prepare him much, and it helped that his dick was also already covered in saliva.”Hey doll, be good and put yourself in four...”he asked nicely. 

Japan quickly did what his boyfriend told him, and as he felt America’s hands grabbing his hips, he knew what was going to follow.As the blond’s hard dick slowly entered him, he left out a gasp, and pressed himself against America’s hips. 

“Fuck babe, you feel so damn good “America moaned out.Being taller than his partner, he could easily reach to kiss his neck and mouth, without causing him to loose balance.He left bites on Japan with every trust he did, making the smaller nation yelp a bit “And you’re freaking cute” 

“A-America-Kun” Japan gasped out.The way the blond made him move with each trust, his teeth on his neck, it felt really good.”Please, fuck me harder...”he begged, trying to reposition himself to allow his boyfriend to penetrate him even deeper. 

America moved his whole length until he was fully inside of his partner, thankful that the other wanted it that much.Pounding into him with more speed and strength, he would love to do that everyday “I’m gonna make sure of it, babe.Fuck it’s so cute to see you beg for my dick so much”he grunted and kept going. 

Japan didn’t really have to hold balance, as America had enough strength to prevent him from falling down.He loved that familiar sensation, his boyfriend deep inside of his ass.Panting and moaning, he knew he was close.It wouldn’t take more for him to cum, but his boyfriend was another case: America’s stamina was nearly impossible to match. 

“Are you close, babe?”It was quite easy to tell that about Japan.America was going to make sure he helped him.Putting one of his hands on his dick, and matching the rubs with his trusts, it was too easy to get his boyfriend to finish.

Japan felt his body relaxing after his release, and now didn’t mind being used as a fuck toy by his boyfriend.America’s thrust were as hard as always, full of energy. He had no idea how hadnt he broken him in half before, but damn it felt so good.As he felt the blond’s hand gently pressing him against the bed, his body being forced to lay completely there, he knew America was close to finishing.”Y-you know, my hero ?I love having your cum inside me”

If that wasn’t enough to send America over the edge, then nothing was.With a few more thrusts, he finally finished and came inside Japan.He leaned to whisper on the smaller nation’s ear “And I love making sure it’s inside you “ he carefully pulled out, and went to get something to get both of them cleaned. 

Japan had to admit he was expecting his boyfriend to want a few more rounds, but it’s not like he had the energy for a couple more “Huh, you’re tired too?”he asked tiredly.America kissed his forehead after returning. 

“A little bit...plus I already filled you up enough.”America chuckled as he finished cleaning Japan and then himself “Happy Valentine’s Day, babe” he said as he pulled his boyfriend against his chest. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my hero” Japan whispered before going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the story will be posed on February 14!


End file.
